Smile for You
by Sadistic Shadow
Summary: [Hakkai x Yaone; One-Shot] "He would see her again. Soon, perhaps. And until then, he would keep on smiling. If only because it made her smile, too."


**Disclaimer:** Gensomaden Saiyuki is the property of Kazuya Minekura.

He could barely contain a shudder of delight as she traced intricate patterns all about his smooth skin. A sigh of contentment escaped his being as her gentle hand came to cup his cheek. Reaching up, he firmly clasped one of his own atop it. He marveled at said appendage, wondering how something so delicate could possess the raging strength he had seen it exhibit many-a-time. 

The very tips of her fingers brushed across his thin lips. The smile he flashed her was rather quirky. Her long lashes fluttered, sepia-colored eyes gazing up at him demurely. His head inclined to claim a kiss, but his monocle slipped from the bridge of his nose and fell to the ground with a resounding crash before his mouth could successfully close over hers.

His right eye instinctively flinched closed and he drew back, staring down at the broken shards.

"Hakkai…" She spoke his name softly, immediately recapturing his attention.

"Yaone?" His tone was somewhat quizzical as he cocked his head to the side, carefully regarding her.

"You're…You're bleeding," She motioned downward, to the hand he was using to prop himself up with. Sure enough, several pieces of shattered glass had embedded themselves into the back of his hand, drawing a small pool of blood.

He glanced down and saw she spoke the truth. "So I am."

Though the cuts were minor, Yaone appeared anxious. "I should clean and bandage that for you…"

Before he could protest, she snatched his injured hand up and laid it across her lap. Reaching into the small, leather pouch she kept tucked away, she extracted a roll of bandages, a small strip of cloth, several green leaves, and a vial full of a dark-colored liquid.

She set to work at once, using her long nails as makeshift tweezers, plucking out the foreign objects that had snagged in his skin. Crushing the plants between her fingers, she sprinkled the white powder her efforts created on his wounds. Within moments, the bleeding stopped. She calmly uncorked the vial and poured the icy contents on his hand, to wash away the traces of raw medicine and dried blood that remained, and then proceeded to apply the bandages with the skill of a trained professional.

Hakkai looked only mildly surprised. A simple "Thank you," was his response.

The corners of her lips curled into a knowing smile. "You're quite welcome," She chirped pleasantly.

Animated chatter broke through the barrier of their solitude, echoing throughout their lush green surroundings. The apothecary looked troubled and swiftly stood, much to Hakkai's disappointment. "Don't go…" He quietly murmured.

Her heart was heavy as she slowly shook her head. "I can't…I'm sorry," She whispered, blinking back tears of regret. "I just can't…"

Already committing an act of supreme treason against her Lord, to stay would be both inexcusable and unforgivable, a fact which Hakkai reluctantly acknowledged. "Yes, of course," He nodded absently, scooping up the bloodied shards of his broken eyepiece and flinging them aside, to where they could not be accidentally trodden upon. "Kougaiji is waiting."

Instantly subdued by those words, she took a step towards him, suddenly blissfully unaware that the Sanzo and the others were closing in from all sides. She reached out to draw him close, and he closed his eyes in anticipation. The mauve-haired beauty seized the opportunity and raised a hand to the slight deformation of his right eye, stroking it with a tender sort of curiosity.

Sighing, she buried her face in his chest, taking a moment to inhale his distinct scent. Abruptly pulling away, she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, staring up at him, engrossed in thought. Hesitantly, she peppered several kisses along the edge of his jaw. Then, she was gone.

Sanzo soon brushed past him, on his way across their makeshift camp. The blonde paused a moment, glancing backwards; his expression was unreadable. After observing the quiet man a moment longer, the monk let loose a soft grunt and turned back around, resuming his lofty gait. Hakkai smiled weakly, even as his chest tightened and his stomach churned at the thought of the group's dark-skinned rival. He reassured his fearful mindwith images of Yaone's lovely face, looking up into his.He would see her again. Soon, perhaps. And until then, he would keep on smiling. If only because it made her smile, too.

* * *

**  
A/N**: My bittersweet take on Hakkai/Yaone. I tried to end it on a more positive note than some I've seen, though. I've been toying with the idea for some time, because the name just inspired some great images in my mind. I'm actually working on a Hakkai/Yaone shrine with the same name, but progress is agonizingly slow, so at this rate, I don't expect anyone to ever lay eyes on it. But you never know. Anyway, this is and will remain a one-shot. I might, however, write more on them in the future. Just don't get your hopes up too high, though. I'm pretty busy. 

Please Review!


End file.
